1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an internal combustion engine and method capable of operating with high efficiency over a wide range of engine speeds and load conditions.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, engines have been designed for specific uses. Gasoline engines may, for example, be designed to maximize power or efficiency. Attempts to set the valving, stroke, and fuel delivery at targets that provide both power and efficiency are, by design, compromises of both. When different load conditions are factored in, the compromises may become even greater.
With today's engines, there is much concern about pollution and the high cost of fuel. To find a solution to these concerns, it is not only necessary to develop an engine that is non-polluting, but also one which is high in fuel efficiency. For fuel efficiency, it is desirable to provide an engine that is not only efficient at one particular load, but rather over a wide range of operating and load conditions.